Too Hot
by SassyGayNine
Summary: A game where two players kiss without stopping or touching each other. If one player touches the other, he loses. The winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser. PWP. Smut.


A shirtless Kurt walked into Blaine's room and sat himself down on the bed, settling his back against the headboard, before looking to the door to see Blaine, clad in only his boxers, quickly shutting it and making his way over. Kurt licked his lips slowly as Blaine practically crawled up the bed towards him. "You remember the rules, right?" Kurt asked, his voice low and his eyes dark.

Blaine nodded and smirked as he settled on his side next to Kurt. Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's, feeling him press back almost immediately, both of their eyes fluttering shut. It almost felt like an itch had reached Kurt's hand, begging him to allow it to reach out and cup Blaine's face or card though his curls. But, he couldn't.

They'd made a deal.

So, his hand gripped onto the sheets at his side while he felt Blaine's tongue brush over his lower lip. His mouth opened up almost instantly, allowing Blaine to move his tongue over his own, eliciting a moan from Kurt's almost buzzing body. Blaine's hand lifted from his side and almost moved to grab onto Kurt's waist before his mind caught up with his actions, causing him to groan and pull it back.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and put a bit more force behind it as he started to lean back against the bed, silently encouraging Blaine to break their deal and lean into him or wrap an arm around his waist like he usually did. Kurt felt Blaine's arm moving and hoping to feel it on his skin fairly soon but was disappointed to feel the mattress near his head sink under the pressure of Blaine's body weight.

A small groan of frustration escaped Kurt, causing Blaine to chuckle slightly. Kurt's eye rolled behind his closed lids as he sucked Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth and worried it between his teeth and eventually tugging it back. Blaine moaned, low, in the back of his throat when Kurt released his lip. His whole body felt as if it were on fire and Kurt's cool, porcelain skin was the only way of extinguishing it.

Well, he actually didn't know if Kurt's skin was cool at the moment since he couldn't touch it without conceding the game and admitting defeat.

Kurt's tongue pushed its way into Blaine's mouth and lapped at the back's of his teeth before twisting around the other boy's tongue, making him whimper softly. It was getting to be too much for Blaine. He wanted to touch Kurt, feel his soft skin under his hand, and, taste that unique taste that was all Kurt. Kurt pulled his tongue away and smirked against Blaine's lips. "You can end this, Blaine," He said softly before pressing their lips together again.

Blaine thought about it. As much as he loved kissing Kurt, the now almost painful erection in his boxers was starting to think that; maybe, losing wasn't such a bad thing after all. Blaine all but growled in the back of his throat and moved in a flash so that he was on top of Kurt, bare chests pressed together and their legs tangled. The arm that was pressed into the mattress by Kurt's head curled around the taller boy's shoulders while the other slithered its way around his waist.

Kurt pulled his lips away from Blaine's and panted slightly, his cheeks flushed pink. Blaine looked down at Kurt, his eyes dark and blown with lust, and breathing just as heavily. He watched as a smug sort of smile spread across Kurt's lips, making him sigh. "Yes, you won," Blaine groaned slightly. Kurt licked his lips slowly and wanted to laugh as Blaine's eyes widened slightly at the sight. "And," Kurt began his voice low and gravelly, "What does the winner get?"

"To do whatever he wants to the loser," Blaine said softly.

A small chuckle fell from Kurt's mouth as he brought a hand up to push through Blaine's curls, "Do you know _what _I want to do to you, Blaine?" Blaine's breathing hitched slightly as he blinked rapidly down at Kurt. He swallowed hard around the new formed lump in his throat and shook his head. Kurt pulled Blaine's head down so that his lips were brushing up against his ear, "I want to make you ride my cock until your legs give out… and then, I'll lay you on your back and fuck you until you scream."

_Holyfuck. _Blaine had never seen this dominating side of Kurt before… but judging by his now throbbing cock, he certainly liked it.

Blaine definitely forgot how to breathe for a second. Kurt's tongue darted out and flicked Blaine's earlobe before tugging it into his mouth to worry it between his teeth. "How does that sound, Blaine?" Kurt asked after releasing his earlobe. Blaine sat up slightly and looked down at the smirk that was now on Kurt's perfect lips.

He couldn't find his voice. He could only nod quickly and moan in agreement. Kurt's eyes flicked down between then and without being told Blaine's hands quickly undid the button and zip of Kurt's jeans and tugged them down his thighs and off his legs before tossing them to the floor. His hands gripped the sides of Kurt's briefs and pulled them off so he could throw them across the room. His eyes trailed up Kurt's legs and settled on Kurt's cock, hard and leaking slightly as it lay on his pale stomach.

Blaine licked his lips, suddenly wanting nothing more than to take Kurt into his mouth and suck him until he came hard down his throat. Without realizing it, a small moan bubbled past his lips, making Kurt chuckle. "If you take off your boxers, you can suck me," Kurt's voice held a slightly joking tone as he stared at Blaine.

He practically jumped off of the bed and ripped his boxers off before climbing back between Kurt's legs and gripping the base of Kurt's cock in his hand, his eyes trained on Kurt's face. He licked his lips again and wrapped his mouth around the head as his tongue flicked over the slit, tasting Kurt's pre-come. Kurt bit his lip and moaned softly as he kept eye contact with Blaine, who was slowly sinking his mouth lower around him.

Kurt's head tipped back slightly and his mouth fell open as Blaine gave a hard suck, his tongue wrapping around the shaft and finally pressing into the small spot just below the head. "Fuck, how are you so good at this?" Kurt wondered aloud as one of his hands twined into Blaine's curls. Blaine pulled off of Kurt's cock and smiled up at him. "I get a lot of practice," He said, licking over the head. Kurt shook his head slightly as Blaine's tongue slowly worked its way from the base of Kurt's cock to the tip.

"I think you're just naturally good at it… just a natural born cocksucker," Kurt all but moaned when Blaine's warm, silky mouth wrapped around him again and one of his hands grasped his balls.

Blaine moaned around him in affirmation as his tongue swirled slightly and his hand gently caressed Kurt's balls. Kurt's hand reached out towards the bedside table and snatched up the bottle of lube that was left there from earlier. The hand that was in Blaine's hair gave a sharp tug, encouraging Blaine to pull his mouth up and off of Kurt. He sat up and looked at Kurt with questioning eyes, wondering why he had to stop worshipping his cock.

Kurt's hand slipped out of Blaine's hair and trailed over the boy's face before cupping his cheek. His thumb ran over Blaine's lush bottom lip and Kurt couldn't help but smile. Blaine smiled back before he sucked Kurt's thumb into his mouth and ran his tongue over the appendage. Kurt groaned and pulled his hand away, "Blaine."

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine answered, smirking and licking his lips quickly.

Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands and placed the bottle of lube in it, "I want you to stretch yourself for me."

Blaine nodded and moved up to straddle Kurt's thighs. He popped open the bottle in his hands and coated three fingers in the lubrication before closing the bottle and tossing it onto the bed next to Kurt. He leaned forward slightly as his hand reached back and pressed two fingers into his entrance. Blaine's eyes slid shut and his mouth opened slightly as he worked the fingers deeper and stretched himself open.

Kurt surged forward a bit and pressed kisses to Blaine's jaw, making him moan louder. "You're so hot like this," Kurt groaned, licking up from Blaine's collar bone to his jaw, "stretching yourself for my cock. Moaning like that… you need it, don't you?"

"Nngh," Blaine grunted as he pressed another finger inside of him. He nodded once and moaned louder when Kurt's hand wrapped itself around his cock. Kurt's free hand reached for the bottle of lube and opened it, pouring a liberal amount on his own dick while Blaine started to fuck himself on his fingers. Kurt gave Blaine's cock a hard, firm, yank making his eyes rip open.

Kurt licked his lips again and tossed the bottle to the floor, "Blaine, I want you to ride me." Blaine quickly removed his fingers and nodded his head quickly, needing to feel Kurt inside him more than he'd ever needed anything else in his entire seventeen years of life. Kurt let go of Blaine's cock and grabbed onto the base of his own, holding it still for Blaine.

Blaine scrambled forward and moved to hover his entrance over Kurt, feeling the head pressing against his entrance. Normally, he'd slowly sink himself down, relishing in the feel of Kurt being buried deep inside of him. However, He all but slammed himself down and cried out at the initial burn and stretch that came before the wonderfully full and pleasurable ache.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moaned loudly, bringing his hands up to grip onto Blaine's bare hips. Blaine's hands splayed out flat against Kurt's chest as he began to grind his body down onto Kurt's. His hips moved in a small circle and with each rotation Kurt's cock brush up against his prostate, making him whimper softly. Kurt's fingernails dig into Blaine's hips as he tightens his hold. Blaine nodded in understanding as he bit his lips and raised himself up slightly. The slow drag of Blaine lifting his hips made Kurt groan lowly and tilt his head back.

Blaine pushed himself back down harshly, causing both boys to moan loudly. He continued to bounce himself up and down on Kurt's cock, ignoring the low burning that was settling in on his thighs. Kurt began to thrust up to meet Blaine half way and cried out when Blaine's fingernails started to scrape down his chest each time they connected.

"Kurt… fuck, Kurt! M-my – fuck – my legs," Blaine whined loudly, feeling his knees beginning to shake with the strain of his repeated bouncing. Kurt smirked and nodded once as Blaine stopped moving and stared down at him while breathing heavily. "Well, up you get," Kurt laughed, giving Blaine's ass a quick slap, making him gasp and moan.

Blaine pulled himself off of Kurt and had to stop a moan at the suddenly empty feeling. He moved to lie down so that his ass was right at the edge of the bed while his legs dangled off of the sides. Kurt slid off of the bed and stood between Blaine's legs, running his hands down the other boy's toned chest. "Please, Kurt, please," Blaine whined, almost writhing under Kurt's hands. Kurt trailed his hands down Blaine's legs until they gripped him underneath his knees and pulled them up until they were almost pressed completely against Blaine's sides.

Kurt's eyes traveled from Blaine's shiny opening, to his hard, leaking cock and finally up to his face which was red and twisting in anticipation. "Please, what, Blaine?" He asked, stepping closer so the head of his cock just brushed up against Blaine's hole. Blaine moaned and whined again, taking a few moments to try and remember how to use his voice.

"Pleasepleaseplease… please fuck me. Kurt, I need you to fuck me," Blaine finally panted, staring up at Kurt with wild eyes, desperate with lust.

Without another word Kurt pressed his hips forward until he was flush against Blaine. "Yesyesyes," Blaine moaned, his eyes rolling back slightly. Kurt smirked and pulled his hips back only to snap forward again but harder than before. He continued his thrusts, changing the angle every so often until Blaine let out a scream that seemed to come from his stomach, "FUCK! Yes, Kurt, please. Again… there, again. Fuck."

Kurt nodded and thrust again, hitting the bundle of nerves buried inside of Blaine, making him wail and arch his back clear off of the bed. Kurt kept his pace and position, and watched as Blaine quickly unraveled beneath him. "Kiss me, please, Kurt, kiss me," Blaine panted. Kurt moved his hands away from Blaine's legs, which then wrapped themselves snugly around Kurt's waist, and he leaned forward to capture Blaine's mouth in an impassioned kiss.

"I'm s-so so close," Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips. Kurt could only nod, feeling his own orgasm building at the base of his spine, and reach between them to grab onto Blaine's cock. He swiped his thumb over the head and used the pre-come as a makeshift lubricant as he tried to match his stroke with the rhythm of his thrusts into Blaine's perfect ass.

It didn't take long for Blaine to feel his toes curling and his lungs seizing up as he came hard all over Kurt's fist and his own stomach. Kurt moaned at the sight and his hips stuttered forward until he was coming deep inside Blaine with a strangled yell. They stayed pressed together for as long as possible before Kurt slowly pulled his softening cock out of Blaine, making them both wince slightly.

Blaine sighed in contentment, "God, I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt smiled and brought his come covered hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. Blaine watched with tired but very attentive eyes. Kurt leaned down and licked at Blaine's stomach, clearing away any traces of come and stood up straight with a smile. Blaine groaned and rolled over onto his stomach before crawling towards the pillows and dropping down. He could feel Kurt cleaning him up with a warm wash cloth and sighed again when he felt him lay down beside him.

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's sweaty, damp hair and smirked, "And to think, I used to think you were a sore loser." Blaine shook his head and let out a breathy laugh, "Sore? Yes. A loser? Definitely not. If I get fucked like that for _losing_ I will gladly lose everytime."


End file.
